Smile
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "She cared about Harry and right now he was so sad and never seemed to smile. It was like his face had frozen in a perpetual frown. She needs to see his smile." Oneshot. Harry/Ginny


**_Smile_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

_**This is for the Hogwarts Online Prompt for July 6 and the prompt was:**_

**Person one: "You remind me of my older brother,"**

**Person two: "How so?"**

**Person One: "He doesn't smile either," **

* * *

><p>Ginny felt sadder recently, she cared about Harry and right now he was so sad and never seemed to smile.<p>

_It was like his face had frozen in a perpetual frown._

He was filled with worries and he knew that soon he would face the Dark Lord. They were in the summer before their seventh year and Ginny was going to start her sixth. They had important tests coming up and they had the fact hanging over them that they might not live.

_Yet they all knew that their lives were so little compared to the lives they could be saving by defeating Lord Voldemort._

Ginny knew none of this was easy on anybody but Harry needed to do something to lighten up. She felt her heart rip open at the sight of his face. He looked so defeated now how could he beat the Dark Lord?

How could he be happy and feel loved, he needed to show the Dark Lord how love was stronger than the Dark Arts, if he was sadder than anyone she ever saw right now?

Of course she loved him too and only wanted him to be happy. She loved his smile, warm and bright, but he never smiled nowadays. What if he failed to smile again and if Ginny lost him without seeing him smile one more time...

She couldn't handle it, and as she stared across the room at him she felt tears and agony overwhelm her and she stood up and left the room.

Up the stairs she climbed into her room where she flopped on the bed, her mind swarming with thoughts that drove knives into her heart and left her bleeding and weak.

What would she do if he died or any of her family? Life seemed so short right then and she wanted to do everything in the matter of minutes. She was so scared that everything would be gone and she would be left alone with nothing.

_Harry wasn't calming with his cold and distant attitude, in this little world where it seemed everyone forgot how to smile._

Ginny sighed and it turned into a shaky breath. She needed him to smile. She needed him to for his sake and her own. He was starting to remind her of her brother Percy. Percy never seemed to smile and he seemed like a cold robot whenever Ginny saw him. In the past and now Percy never smiled.

_Harry seemed so similar to Percy that Ginny sometimes wonder when his hair will turn red and when he will join the Ministry._

Ginny remembered always feeling the need to cheer Percy up. He didn't ever seem to have any fun and look what happened.

_She couldn't let that happen to her Harry. She loved him so much that his misery was making her ache._

She stood up and knew what she needed to do and walked down the stairs to Harry and the others that had gathered in the Burrow.

"Harry, can I speak to you?" She asked and motioned with her hand towards the kitchen.

He looked confused but followed her in. Ginny closed the door and muttered a silencing charm on the room.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked his emerald eyes shaded in confusion.

Ginny took a big sigh and searched for the words.

"Harry," She started her voice cracking and she could feel her armor fall. "I care about you and I don't want to see you upset. I-" She struggled and searched for words as the tears piled up.

"Ginny are you okay? I'm fine, really I am." Harry told her trying to come closer to her and calm her down.

"No! Let me finish, you remind me of my older brother." Ginny told him. "Percy." She clarified quickly realizing how he might get confused.

"How so?" Harry asked and Ginny could tell he was trying to get what she was saying, but she could also see that he was hurt a little at being compared to Percy.

"He doesn't smile either and never has. I don't want that to be what happens to you, that you turn twisted because of what you have to do. It's a huge responsibility but I want to help you and make it easier. I love you Harry and I just want you to smile." Ginny choked out shaking.

"Ginny I didn't know." Harry said and he wrapped her in his arms, holding her to his chest and the tears flooded down her face.

"I didn't want to do this and break out crying like this. I am sorry, I wanted to just tell you but I am just blithering with these tears." Ginny pushed away from him. She wiped away her tear and turned her face away from him.

"Ginny, Ginny," Harry whispered wiping a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb. "I didn't know that you were so upset. I promise not to give up hope and smile Ginny."

"Promise?" She whispered wondering if he was telling the truth and Harry nodded.

"I promise, and I am already doing it." Harry smiled and held her tight.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny thanked him and she could feel her heart lighten. She didn't feel so bad anymore and she felt the tears end.

"You are welcome; I'll always smile for you Ginny, always."

Somewhere deep inside her she can tell he was telling the truth and just his few words build her hope up and it towers again.

_Maybe they can do anything now, it sure seems possible to Ginny._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R and R! <em>**


End file.
